Chapter 9: Around The World
Brena: That's a huge pie. * Jaddo: That's no pie. * Shin: That's a Pie-Zilla. (The scene cuts to a TODAY news studio. Al Roker, Kathie Lee and Hoda are the reporters.) * Kathie Lee: While pienadoes continue to ravage the planet, we just learned of shocking new developments in Japan. * Hoda: Yes, we did, Kath. Joining us live from Tokyo to tell us all about it is "Chicago Today" host, Howard Beale. Hello, Howard. (The scene cuts to Japan where Howard is reporting as the people flee past him.) * Howard Beale: Thank you. Well, the world is on the eve of destruction, another sign of the apocalypse! I don't know what it is! It's blobs of gross, disgusting masses of pies striking everything in the city! (On a beach in Hawaii, Raven is watching this on his iPad.) * Raven: That is messed up. (Back in Japan, the people flee from the Pie-Zilla as Jaddo and his friends arrive and see it.) * Brena: Maska's in there. * Jaddo: What are we gonna do now? (Meanwhile, a black-haired woman with an iPhone has captured a Pokémon.) * Woman with iPhone: Wow! That's a rare one! (Another black-haired woman takes one of the balls from the black-haired woman with the iPhone and throws it at the Pie-Zilla. It explodes on contact.) * Japanese Woman: That's how you do it. One down. 5,000 more to go! Level up! (They run into the fray. On a fighter jet, Sharka addresses the Sisterhood.) * Sharka: Okay, listen up, Sisters. Here's the 411. We're dealing with a symbiotic organism of pies capable of changing its shape. The plan is to drop down, then to shoot, slice, dice, and mutilate until there's nothing left. Now don't get cocky. If you get too close, it will suck you in just like it did to Maska. I got that warrior into this mess. We have to get him out. Remember, when you see a pie, grab him by the crust. Now let's go slay these bastards. (The scene cuts back to the news report.) * Kathie Lee: We now have breaking news from our "Today Show" global correspondent, Ron McDonald, who landed in Africa, with a most unnerving development. Ron? (Cut to Africa where a tornado is rampaging through the savannah.) * Ron McDonald: The storm is sucking up lions and now gazelles! Now there's pies chasing the lions chasing the gazelles! It's a safari-nado! * Hoda: As the United States prepares for what may be the worst storm in its history, it's time to go over and check in with Al for the latest on it. Hey, Al. * Al Roker: Okay, ladies, here's the deal. As Europe is literally being torn apart by one pienado attack after another, the United States are facing their own threats. Tacoma, obliterated. San Diego in ruins, as is some of California. In fact, a lot of the Mid-West has been annihilated and 10 cities (New York City, Washington DC, Philadelphia, Delaware, San Antonio, Denver, Toronto, Minneapolis, Dallas and San Francisco) are the only cities that haven't been attacked yet. But we have reports that a pienado is heading right down Tornado Alley, wiping out communities and about to rip through Kansas yet again. It is as if the first pienado attacks on these cities were test runs for the real deal. This looks like it could be the last curtain call, not just for America but for the world. (In space, pink swirls are everywhere, meaning that the pienado is striking that location.) Category:Pienado 5: Global Swarming Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes